


Fuck

by a_dangerous_sociopath



Category: Alice Cooper (Musician) - Fandom, Friday the 13th Series (Movies)
Genre: Hurt No Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 00:05:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_dangerous_sociopath/pseuds/a_dangerous_sociopath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice just knows he's being tested.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck

The first thing he realized upon waking was that it was freezing cold in this room. He was nearly shivering with it. He pushed himself up slightly, before a very intimate pain not-so-subtly reminded him that to do so would be a very stupid idea, just yet.   
  
He was still hanging haphazardly off of the rocking chair, one leg still tossed over the side where Jason had placed it, and the other one hanging a little next to it. Both legs were nearly trapped together at the knees by the pants Jason had all but torn off of him in his fervor. His thighs and buttocks were drenched with blood, sweat, and Jason's cum, which he figured seriously wasn't helping the situation.   
  
Alice already felt himself slipping out of the chair, so he went ahead and let himself go the rest of the way. He landed a little awkwardly on his hip, and hissed as the fire between his legs shot up his spine, seeming to spread all the way from his neck to his ankles. The pain did help to wake him up just a little bit more, though, and he was better able to take in his surroundings.  
  
Jason had left the door open. Jason had left the  _goddamn door_  open. Jason himself, immeasurable prick that he was, was no where to be seen. Alice pulled himself into a sitting position as he tried to figure out what would be worse: dying from exposure, or dying from embarrassment if some stupid camper happened by.  
  
He was only mildly surprised at the fact that using the opportunity to  _get the hell out_  wasn't the first thing to cross his mind.  
  
Alice had some difficulty getting his clothing back in order. The top button of the pants he was wearing had disappeared at some point, which was seriously ticking him off at the moment, since it wasn't like he'd had a spare pair lying around, either. He pulled what remained up as best he could and moved to stand. He was forced to put a majority of his weight back against the seat of the rocking chair, his trembling legs needing a moment to get used to the change.   
  
He stood, and as the jittery feeling in his body calmed, that open door became far more tempting. It took him a lot longer to reach the door then it might have had he not been injured. He carefully wrapped his hand around the door knob and soberly considered his chances of escape if he'd just took off now. He wanted to leave, badly, but things as they were, he knew he wouldn't get far. The grip he had on the knob was tight, and the effort was making his hand shake all over again.  
  
Alice, having finally made his decision, closed the door, and as he did so, he let out a sigh that was less of a sigh and more of a release. A release of his freedom, a release of his sanity. But rather than feeling relieved it hurt, a burning panic that rose up from his chest and settled in his throat. Alice was so absorbed by it that he didn't even notice Jason entering the room to slip behind him, running a hand along the back of his neck until it rested at the beginning of his skull. He found it far too easy to crumple against Jason, let those strong arms catch him before he fell. He was beginning to have his doubts about whether or not Jason had ever left the room, and he knew, just knew that he was being tested.  
  
He also knew that he had passed this test, though that was no comfort at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me at:
> 
> a-dangerous-sociopath.tumblr.com
> 
> hellscomingwithme.deviantart.com


End file.
